powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday Bash
'Birthday Bash '''is Episode 3-A of Season 2 of The Powerpuff Girls. It aired on August 20th, 1999. Synopsis While in prison, the Powerpuff Girls' mortal enemies come up with their own plans to destroy them. Later on, HIM tries a plan of his own- an evil pinata monster that is trying to destroy the Powerpuff Girls' neighborhood! Plot One night, while in prison, inmates Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, and The Amoeba Boys all finish their own unique plans to destroy the Girls, each of them involving gifts to be opened later. In the morning, the city of Townsville is celebrating the birthday of the Girls. The Mayor, the Professor, and even Rainbow the Clown are guests at the festivities. Dying to open their presents, the girls stoop to using their X-ray vision to get a sneak peek, but the Professor reminds them that they have to first serve cake to all their guests. Rushing through the singing and blowing the cake far away, the girls are quick to choose a present and settle on one, not realizing that gift is from Mojo. Upon opening the box, a giant robot comes out, destroying everything, but the girls get rid of it and Mojo's plan fails. Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo and other inmates watch from within the prison as the battles and festivities unfold. When the time comes for the second gift afterward, they choose another gift, but it's from Princess Morbucks; there is nothing in it but a target. The girls see a giant sky message wishing the girls a happy birthday, written by a rocket flying towards it. The girls, realizing that the lid was a target, move to defuse the rocket, but the best plan involves them re-positioning the target to divert the rocket and evade disaster. Princess Morbucks's plan fails. Third, the Amoeba Boys' present is chosen by the girls and there are dolls in it that look identical to each of them. However, the dolls themselves were intended to be voodoo dolls with which the Amoeba Boys were to torture them; this greatly fails as the girls were actually given the dolls. After all three villains fail, HIM tries a plan of his own involving a possessed piñata in the shape of a bull. As the piñata grows and comes to life, it ruins the party and sends people running for their lives, but the Powerpuff girls manage to stop his plan and even get some candy as spoils. Though HIM's plan fails, he contends that his intent was not so much to destroy the girls as it was to crash the party and torture everyone with dental problems associated with excessive sweets. In the end, despite people being in danger and the decor all ruined, all the villains lost. The girls apologize to everyone, remarking that they just wanted a normal birthday party, but guests such as Ms. Keane argue that it was the greatest birthday party ever. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls *Mojo Jojo *Princess Morbucks *The Amoeba Boys *HIM *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *Rainbow the Clown/Mr. Mime (as his normal self) *Talking Dog Trivia *This episode most likely took place on the same date as The Powerpuff Girls Movie on a different year. However, it's unconfirmed if it was last year since the girls had three birthday candles on their birthday cake. Unless they had one candle for each girl either because they turned one. *This episode aired on the second day of Toonami's Trapped in Hyperspace event. Swayzak, the main antagonist of the event who also watched the shows with TOM, took a liking to HIM and began genuinely liking the show. It is also known that TOM thought the Narrator talking loudly at the end below was funny. *The part where Princess' birthday present to the girls was a bomb is referenced in 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas. *In this episode, the Narrator's usual ending catchphrase is spoken two times. The first time, the catchphrase is spoken by Stanley Whitfield before the Narrator tells him that the catchphrase belongs to him. As a result, the Narrator turns on his microphone, clears his throat, and says his usual ending catchphrase loudly and with an "echo" sound effect, making it look as it spoken through a loud microphone. *This is one of the few episodes that HIM does not frown at all. The other being Speed Demon. *The gifts given by the villains are: **Mojo Jojo - A giant elastic robot **Princess Morbucks - A bull's eye and a giant missile **Amoeba Boys - Voodoo dolls that resemble the girls **HIM - A piñata (the strangest gift the girls did not notice but it later enlarged and brought to life by the demon) *Rainbow the Clown and the bleach truck driver from Mime for a Change appear again in this episode. *When the people at the party sing the traditional birthday song, "Happy Birthday to You" to the girls, they sing the first note, but then Bubbles shuts them up by screaming "NO SINGING!" This was done because "Happy Birthday" used to be considered a copyrighted song under the fair use of Warner/Chappell Music and it was technically considered copyright in the eyes of the law, for any third-party companies to sing that song without the consent of Warner/Chappell Music. And so, in order to prevent a lawsuit from being pushed upon them, Cartoon Network made it a gag in the episode for The Powerpuff Girls to impatiently blow through all of the birthday traditions by rushing through them so that they could skip right ahead to the presents, to make up some kind of an in-universe reason why they didn't sing the full song. **This is the second episode to avoid using the song for legal reasons. The first episode was "Mime for a Change", where a clown was hired to sing at a kid's birthday party, but instead of him singing the actual song, he sings a made-up version called "Happy Birthday Jim". **It is possible that the girls were turning six years old in this episode. However, in the reboot episode Super Sweet 6, it is explicitly stated that Princess, the now frenemy of the Girls, is turning six, while in this episode, it isn't told how old the girls are turning. *Princess Leia appears in the background of the party. *When Mojo's plan fails along with The Amoeba Boys', Princess Morbucks laughs like Nelson Muntz from ''The Simpsons. Goofs *When the girls hold up Mojo Jojo's present, Bubbles loses her party hat but regains it when Stanley announces they're about to open the gift. *The card that came with the Amoeba Boys present says "from your friends", but Blossom reads it as "from your bestest pals". *In one scene where Rainbow the clown is standing behind the Professor, they are about the same height. But when the Professor jokes that the Amoeba Boys can't do anything right, Rainbow is much shorter. *All the Amoeba Boys' mouths move when Bossman says "Yeah!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Episodes focusing on The Amoeba Boys Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes storyboarded by Clay Morrow Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers